


灵魂互换计

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	灵魂互换计

夜色阑珊，灯火辉煌，今夜是仁川电影节第39届颁奖典礼。韩国各路影星荟萃在红毯典礼上夺目大放光彩，各种豪车停载在入场厅门口，几大电视台都在争相直播每年仅此这一度的盛况。

尽管百花齐放，但是压轴收视率法宝还是要归属于近几年大火的两位明星，只要是金容仙和文星伊代言的产品总是会被国民疯狂抢售一空，年度话题榜首也是她们两位。

今年她们都各拍了一部电影，双双票房过十亿，这次颁奖礼最大的悬疑就是最佳女主角和最佳影片究竟会花落谁家。

传闻金容仙和文星伊之间有摩擦不合之说，两名艺人不同属一个公司，社长在商场上貌似也被传言不合之说，是十几年的竞争对手。两位看起来从未有过交集，但关于不合之说总是被记者放大报道议论纷纷。

比如金容仙代言了饮料广告，文星伊的S社也会为她接一档饮料广告。

文星伊的新片即将上映之时，金容仙所属J社也会为她制造点话题宣传准备接档的影片。

前几天还被报道文星伊这部大红的片子是金容仙否决过的剧本。

金容仙穿着一身由著名设计师为她完美设计的洁白花雕纹贴身礼裙，搭配从欧洲空运来闪闪发光的限量钻石珠宝璀璨夺目，似乎压倒今天一切参加盛典的女星。

除了.. 被安排在跟她同一列第一排的文星伊，她穿着一身钢琴黑色订制西装，银色领带契合发色，把她突显的更加高贵冷艳。

要说金容仙是男粉收揽机，文星伊就是女粉杀手。

十几个记者从一进场到入座就争先恐后地用闪光灯闪着她俩，闪完金容仙就跑去另一个机位闪文星伊。

金容仙看着这些滑稽的记者，在内心翻了一个白眼

‘跑这么快要去帮你们报名2020年东京奥林匹克运动会吗，就不能好好拍我吗，那个假鲜肉有什么好拍的’

她拂了拂左脸颊的碎发，翘起二郎腿面向文星伊的反方向，跟好友丁辉人聊起了天。

文星伊面无表情地滑着手机，忽略闪光灯。

滑到热讯的时候看到金容仙占据今日热搜榜第一，看到了她今天穿的造型，其实她进场后有故意用余光瞟到已经就坐的金容仙。

‘这套是真的不怎么样，还不如前两天的机场便服，算了，她怎么穿都难看。’

“终于，终于到最后了” 丁辉人摇着金容仙手臂

“呀，今年最佳女主肯定是你啊” 

“还不好说啦” 金容仙掩着嘴巴凑到丁辉人耳边回复道

但她已经整理好了礼裙下摆的褶皱，准备上台领奖，抑制不住的喜悦和紧张感。

“第39届，仁川电影节的最佳女主角得主是…” 刘在石扶了扶眼镜框，故意卖了个小关子。

大屏幕被分割了两块，一边镜头照的是文星伊，一边镜头照着金容仙。

“文星伊！恭喜你！”

金容仙左胸那块有个东西掉落一般下沉了一下，面带假笑拍手，眼神看向正在走在颁奖礼台的文星伊，场下有好几个女粉在尖叫，挥舞着应援牌。

文星伊在感言尾声的时候还感谢到了对手金容仙这一年付出的努力，让她好好加油，多放弃几个好剧本。

金容仙大概已经忘了当时是什么表情了，只记得大屏幕给了她特写，大概就是面带微笑内心mmp吧。

随后她在移动的车里摘下耳环丢到丁辉人抱着的收纳盒里，生气地扒下礼服换上休闲服和平底鞋抱怨着：

“她什么意思啊她，这是在故意跟我宣战吗，我稀罕这个奖吗？”

丁辉人摇了摇头叹气

“拜托你啊，是谁先在前几天接受记者访问的时候嘲笑文星伊接你不要的剧本的”

“有吗？？我吗？？”

“是你啊，某人还背地里跟我说文星伊只会靠帅气的空皮囊毫无演技吸引脑残粉买单哦”

“现在我们去哪？不回家吗”

“去参加庆功宴啊，最佳影片是我们的诶”

丁辉人举了举奖杯在金容仙面前晃了晃

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，文星伊，你看到金容仙当时的表情了吗” 安慧真坐在文星伊的保姆车里准备去参加庆功宴。

文星伊松了松颈前的领带，解开袖口挽起袖子。

“嗯哼，看到了，算是个反击吧，这个胸大无脑的女人”

两辆黑色保姆车一前一后在同一间酒店门前停落，文星伊和金容仙透过玻璃看到自家社长在酒店门口跟对家社长喋喋不休。

两家经纪社竟然包的是同一间场地，因为负责人的换班搞失误了这次包场服务。

“你们这么爱捡我们不要的东西啊”

金容仙看着事态好像越闹越大的场面，先下车拉开在争吵的自家社长。

文星伊的社长听到这话不乐意了

“那你家也得个最佳女主看看啊，混了这么多年大成就没有，嘴炮到一套一套的”

负责人对着两个老板低头哈腰：  
“两.. 两位大佬.. 你看，顶楼场地可以分室外和室内，要不S社您们在外面开，还有用泳池，吹着小风，多舒服啊”

“就这样！” S社长打量了一眼J社长

随后文星伊从车里下来，临上电梯的时候还带着挑衅的眼神和嘴角回头瞅了瞅站在门口的金容仙。

“呀！呀你这家伙，哦莫也巴拉，为什么会有这么没礼貌的人” 金容仙在门口对着空气拳打脚踢，追了上去。

右脚先挡住了准备闭合的电梯，用手扒开。

“你这家伙对前辈这么没礼貌吗” 金容仙仰着头对文星伊喊道

文星伊扫了一眼比自己矮半个头的金容仙

“你还谷歌我的资料吗，是我的粉丝吗”

“？？你不仅是装X王，还是自恋王？”

文星伊把金容仙逼退到电梯按键那块，斜着头问她：  
“要签名吗？”

“神经病” 金容仙没有掩饰地说出了她对这个人的直觉想法。

“啧啧啧，当红女星，几秒内爆了两次粗口，这样不好吧”

文星伊从西装外套里掏出了手机，点击了停止录音的按键。

“你也太卑鄙了吧” 金容仙推开了文星伊，去抢她手机。

“怎么还抢别人东西呢” 文星伊伸手举高手机，以金容仙这个个子应该是够不上。

电梯到了最顶楼，文星伊跑出电梯，金容仙在后面追赶文星伊绕着游泳池跑圈。

突然文星伊刹住了步伐，金容仙磕到了她后背上。

“给你也行，一个条件” 

“什么条件” 金容仙揉着脑门瞪着眼睛对她说道。

“以后别学我吧，资源也学，这样不好，搞的好像我们捆绑营销一样”

“啊西八，你这人真的病的不轻”  
“这手机我不要了，你爱曝光曝光吧，神经病。”

金容仙刚转过身，一个端着酒盘的服务员从她身边撞过，金容仙被撞地脚步踉跄，摇摇晃晃，双手抓住身边的文星伊。

“喂喂喂，等一下，你别拉我下水啊” 文星伊被突入其来力量拉扯也丢失了重心。

金容仙扯着文星伊一起跌进游泳池。

音响里播放的舞动音乐穿梭在顶楼，椰子树在游泳池周围被夏日的风吹得摇曳摆动。  
红蓝色的霓虹彩灯交织成一道道伏线折射在水面上，伴随着水波浮动。

周围举着酒杯在健谈的人并无被落水声吸引

紧接着是一道神秘的金色闪电在疯狂的夜色中劈开，乌云布满昼夜突然下起了瓢泼大雨。

室外的人们不得不赶忙跑进室内避雨，水中的两个人被遗忘。

两个人在水底除了被无数细小气泡缠绕的翻滚咕噜声，什么都听不到。

灵魂互换之时，契合渊源之匙。

=================  
————铃铃铃

金容仙在第N次压掉手机铃声之后半梦半醒，她觉得口中干燥，咳了咳喉咙。

头好痛

拿起枕头下面的手机，瞟了一眼时间。

？

“这个壁纸？怎么是金容仙的自拍？”

？

“这个手机，为什么是LG的？”

“等等，我的声音，怎么变得细细的…？”

金容仙突然睁大了双眼，从床上坐起来，看了看涂了指甲油的双手。

她把被子掀开，仔细地看了看全身粉色桃子睡衣

又看了看这个房间，像是酒店的房间。

她光着脚跑道厕所里，镜中的脸是金容仙圆嘟嘟的包子脸。

“——啊！！！我是文星伊啊！！”

隔壁房间的文星伊还在酣然大睡

她觉得双腿之间的器官有些胀痛，迷迷糊糊地低头看到那块的被子有点被顶起。

翻了个身，她看到浴室玻璃面上反射着略微发银的发色。

文星伊掀起被子望着晨/孛力的下身，小心翼翼地撩开睡裤。

脸颊一红

‘我……’

‘我为什么会有这个东西……’

文星伊拿起手机看了眼黑色壁纸，反光出文星伊的脸。

她惊吓地把手机扔到一边

捏了捏大腿内侧的肉，发现这不是梦。

文星伊扫脸打开手机，通讯录第一个：安慧真

安慧真……是她那个好朋友吧，经常一起搭戏的。

文星伊拨通安慧真号码

“喂………………” 

安慧真搂着丁辉人在躺在对门房间懒洋洋地说道

“那个……你是安慧真吧…” 文星伊有点不确定地说道

“挂了” 安慧真刚准备按下红色通话终止键

丁辉人埋在安慧真胳膊上问了一声谁呀

文星伊听到对话那头是丁辉人的熟悉声音，超大声朝那头吼道

“呀！丁辉人！”

安慧真看了眼文星伊的备注，惊奇地问道

“你认识丁辉人？没听你说过”

“你俩为什么搞到一起去了？！” 

“咳咳，之后再跟你说，你有什么事吗，大早上的” 

要不是安慧真打了这个岔，文星伊忘了这通电话的目的。

“那个.. 我昨天晚上.. 去哪了..”

“我怎么知道你去哪了！全世界都在找你！你和金容仙进了电梯之后就没人看见过你俩了，你俩不会..发生了什么吧..” 

“说什么梦话呢，挂了！”  
“等等！”  
“丁辉人！你个叛徒！” 

文星伊说完这几句就挂了，留着对面的丁辉人和安慧真面面相觑不知道该说什么好

“你认识文星伊吗？” 安慧真的眉毛一高一低反问道

“话都没说过…………” 丁辉人拉过安慧真的胳膊准备继续入眠。

金容仙在厕所门口来回踱步自言自语

“我变成了金容仙，那金容仙很有可能变成我自己文星伊了啊”

“这手机密码是多少……哦对有指纹……”

文星伊用金容仙的手机拨通了自己的手机号

文星伊身体里的金容仙看到自己的电话号正打给自己，这种感觉就像两部一样的电话号在互拨通……

有点吓人……

“喂……” 她颤颤巍巍地接通电话

“你发现了吧，不多说了，你在几号房” 文星伊拿起房卡看了看房间号

“1..1806..”

文星伊看着文星伊娇滴滴地捂着胸口，金容仙看着金容仙叉着腿磨咖啡。

“那个.. 我没穿内衣.. 你不许偷看.. ” 

“我看的时候你也不知道吧，你有的我也有，倒是你别刻意看你没有的，怕吓到你，太大” 金容仙看着住在自己身体里的文星伊继续转动着咖啡杆

真的，就算对着我金容仙的脸，文星伊还是那么讨人厌。

“神经病” 

“你现在不是在骂你自己吗” 金容仙摆出一副文星伊牌挑逗表情。

“虽然我们都不记得昨晚发生了什么，是怎么像电视剧里那样互换了身份”  
“但是我要跟你约法几章”  
“第一，不准用我身体干些不该干的事情，比如抽烟酗酒熬夜有损我健康的事”  
“第二，不准用我的身份接一些烂剧本，烂活动工作，接之前要跟我商量”  
“第三，我们还是要装不认识，明白了吗”

文星伊吹了吹冒着热气的咖啡

“我同意，再加一条”  
“虽然不知道为什么会互换，也不知道什么时候能换回来，但在这之前，不能和别人提这件事，任何人都不行”

“为什么” 金容仙反问道

“你傻啊，你想让我俩被抓去实验室吗，还是占据热搜版面”

“嗯.. 我现在有一个问题” 文星伊看着文星伊低头搓着手指

“你说”

“我.. 我想上厕所，憋了很久了.. ”

“我教你”

金容仙拉着文星伊去向厕所，准备脱下文星伊裤子。

“等等.. 等一下… 我闭眼先.. ”

在文星伊身体里的金容仙觉得这种感觉真的.. 怪怪的.. 

像看着自己在握住死对头的性/器帮她解决什么东西的情景

“你在害羞什么金容仙？？你这是在损伤我的身体健康，第一条，别忘了。”   
“你自己握着”

文星伊在一旁催促着她。

金容仙闭着眼睛：  
“啊啊，知道了！吵死了！”

第一天过去了，周围的工作人员都觉得金容仙文星伊这两个人怪怪的，他们眼中的金容仙今天有点不一样，穿裙子叉着腿坐也就算了，要求服装师不要再准备裙子、紧身之类的服装。

不仅大口吃蔬菜，煎蛋还选择半熟的流心蛋。

不会戴隐形眼镜，刷手机推特的时间变长了，还总是在看文星伊的新闻。

丁辉人那边则是被问道自己之前是怎么评价文星伊这个人的，像失忆一般打听细节，听闻之后气冲冲地按手机传简讯。

他们觉得金容仙可能是没得奖受刺激的原因，就也没多想，毕竟避开这个雷话题比较明智。

文星伊那边收到简讯之后，问了安慧真同样的看法评价问题，之后窝在沙发里一动不动眉头紧皱跟手机里的那头对骂。

她还向化妆师要了指甲油

晚上的时候她们通了通电话，了解清楚工作人员的名字，互相报备今天发生了什么事。

文星伊躺在金容仙的床上看着天花板翻来覆去，怎么睡也睡不着，无聊地翻着金容仙手机相册，凌晨四点半才浅浅地入眠。

金容仙则是倒头就睡的类型，文星伊家的床还不赖，挺舒服。

第二天金容仙实在看不惯文星伊这头银色的毛，擅自去理发店染成了黑色。

文星伊在片场休息的时候推特刷到粉丝饭拍图，气冲冲地给金容仙打了通电话。

“我的头发？！怎么回事！”

“你的审美不符合我，我给你变一变” 那一头的金容仙坐在美甲店里任由美甲师给文星伊的手贴亮片。

“你在哪？旁边是什么声音？”

“在美甲店，在做指甲”

“不行，太娘” 

“已经做完了”

“…………………………”

“晚上有个慈善晚宴，我们好像被安排坐在一起了” 金容仙满意的看着刚做好的指甲

“我知道，我们装不认识就好”

金容仙回文星伊家后打开私人衣柜，从没剪吊牌那一柜里选了一套最贵最好看的西装。

随后传简讯叮嘱文星伊要为自己选哪套衣服，带哪件拍卖物品。

慈善晚宴上众星云集，灯光焦距在拍卖台上，拍卖师在台上手舞足蹈地喊价。

金容仙故意用手摸头发，或者整理衣服，三番两次伸到镜头前显摆自己为文星伊做的杰作

文星伊抱着双臂，黑着脸抑制不住在桌子下面抖腿。

“金容仙女士，对着镜头笑笑嘛” 记者露着笑容恳求灵魂文星伊

旁边的金容仙心情大好，摇了摇桌上的红酒品尝了一口。

文星伊咬牙切齿地等记者走后，暗狠狠地跟金容仙说

“你可真行，怎么不给我烫个头呢”

金容仙憋不住笑容，酒杯里的红酒被晃动出来，洒在昂贵的西装裤上。

文星伊见状连忙抓了几张抽纸擦拭心疼自己的西装

“呀，你怎么这么笨！”

“我自己来，你这个姿势很奇怪诶！”

周围的记者捕捉到了这个镜头，像打了鸡血般疯狂拍摄，大概娱乐头版已经在脑海里杜撰好了，大概就是：  
金容仙替文星伊擦拭裆部，爱意浓浓。

旁边的丁辉人十分清楚地听到她俩之间的对话

文：“你不要碰我那里，很痒”  
金：“都是我的，你给我忍着”  
文：“对不起嘛，哈哈哈”  
金：“你给我闭嘴”

丁辉人不知所措地直勾勾看着桌上的水果，葡萄有几颗呢……，这个香蕉看起来不错… 苹果也很亮泽……

回到金容仙家的文星伊从更衣间拖出两个大箱子，气冲冲地往里面扔了些换洗日常生活用品衣物，戴上白色口罩开着金容仙的奔驰向自己家驾驶去。

文星伊坐在沙发上直到听见自家厕所里洗澡水声变小

金容仙半裹着浴巾出来，被沙发上的人和旁边的行李箱吓了一跳。

还没等金容仙开口，文星伊提出同居的想法。  
“我不知道你还要对我的外形搞什么变化，但我是决不允许的，在我们变回来之前，住在一起比较有利于增进感情，你说呢”

“增.. 增进感情？” 金容仙擦拭着头发上未干的水

文星伊缓慢地拉开外套拉链冲金容仙走去，把她抵在墙角，右手覆上她拿毛巾的手。

“对啊”  
“你现在是alpha，我是omega”   
“你不想试试那种快感吗”

金容仙的喉咙吞咽了一口滚动，文星伊离她站的太近了。

“什么快感”

“就是.. 让我体验你胸大无脑用那双大眼睛向观众卖可怜只会接苦情戏大学以刚及格的分数毕业论文经纪人代写，低智商演员的那种快感”

“那你毫无演技只会冲镜头放电以三流广告出道跑龙套小角色凭借脑残女粉出逼的烂鲜肉捡别人不要的剧本，我也想体验体验咯？”

金容仙和文星伊揪着对方的胳膊在客厅里打架

两个人打累后摊在地上，金容仙踢了踢文星伊的脑袋

“同居也行，你睡沙发”

“这是我家，凭什么我睡沙发” 文星伊从地上坐起来揉着脑袋

“我现在是你，这是我家” 金容仙从卧室里抱出一套被褥丢在地上。

清晨，手机铃声不约而同从卧室和客厅传来，她们被经济公司的夺命连环call吵醒。

娱乐新闻的头版果然印刷着大红色正楷加粗体，昨晚慈善晚宴发生的事被全方位拍摄印刷。

两个经济社长把十几份报纸和杂志摔到桌子上，标题各式各样。

金文式AO爱情曝光浓情蜜意，不实传闻被击破由恨生爱，慈善晚宴大秀恩爱公开玩play 

………………

“你怎么和文星伊那种人搞在一起，怎么收拾这烂摊子？” J社长质问金容仙

“文星伊怎么了？她是哪种人？” 灵魂文星伊听到这话不乐意了，冲社长发脾气。  
那头的灵魂金容仙狂怼S社长，五分钟前S社长对着文星伊的皮囊辱骂了一番J社长。

两位社长一脸懵逼，简直想开除这两个摇钱树，但也只是想想，翅膀真是硬了，还是她们最近真的有了什么火花？  
虽然两个经济公司没有恋爱禁这说，但是似乎这两个人发展还是快了些。

半个月之内，许多电影导演向两家所属社抛合作橄榄枝，意图趁着新闻热度炒作一番。

虽说男人的面子不能丢，但是当金钱的声音在脑袋里叮呤咣啷的时候，画面就是死对头握手言和，在会客厅喜笑颜开地筛选剧本。

“这个，这个现代恋爱题材的不错” S社长拍着J社老板的肩说着

“这个古装恋爱题材也还ok” J社老板向S社长递了杯茶

“军旅恋爱题材可能没看点”

“是啊是啊，报仇向恋爱也可以pass了” 

“怎么都是恋爱题材？？” 灵魂金容仙坐在S社长旁边翻着一踏踏厚厚的剧本

“恋爱题材怎么了，我挺喜欢的” 灵魂文星伊滑着手机说道。

“看看，还是我家容仙比玟星主动哈” J社长对S社长说道

S社长拍了拍文星伊的背，“你是alpha，怎么这么被动，怎么谈恋爱”

“………………”

金容仙在桌子底下掐了掐文星伊大腿并踩了她一下。

朝鲜王朝成宗统治时期，文武生文星伊寒窗苦读十年余载只为迎娶新爱的青梅竹马金容仙，掠抢已与高官儿子有婚约的新娘流浪一方，最后与背后的金容仙一起艰苦携手建立弘文馆，完善朝鲜三司制度，白头到老完美的幸福生活。

“卡” 

导演前的监视器画面刚拍完文星伊赴考笔试初戏

“不错，明天场打戏，文星伊你没问题吧，可以用替身。”

“没事导演” 金容仙放下毛笔，摘下脖子上的木珠换掉戏服准备收工。

这部戏需要两个主角一同演绎主人公年龄性格变化，从心境到眼神无疑都需要最大的演技挑战。

回到家后，金容仙坐在餐桌前背台子，文星伊假意接水，很自然地坐到对面，帮她一起顺台词。

\- 我要带金仙走

\- 她是我的新娘，你只是百无一用的废书生

\- 我们是相爱的，请成全我们

“这台词好伊桑黑” 金容仙察觉到略有一丝丝尴尬的气氛

“那我陪你练武打戏吧” 文星伊挪开餐桌

文星伊有跑龙套做替身打戏的基础，教了好几招金容仙平时没有学过的打戏动作。

临睡前两人像平常一样互道晚安，只不过金容仙第一次听到文星伊对自己赞美的话，虽然只是短短的一句：做得好。

从开机以来，文星伊在金容仙拍摄期间，时不时地缩短自己休息时间，无意识专注地看着显示屏观赏金容仙的表现，学习演技。

金容仙对文星伊敬业的工作态度也发生了感观变化，也许一直以来是自己错怪她了。

金容仙被被子卷裹着，头陷在枕头里回想刚刚在外面自己被沙发绊倒，文星伊抱着她的腰跌磕在地上为了不让她受伤的场景。

她们双目呆滞相对，文星伊用轻微的力量把金容仙向前拉，就这样接吻了，香味混合在口中。

心跳跳的好快，粉色糖果在血液里加速融化，刺激多巴胺在脑枢干分泌，秒针在表盘打转，时间慢慢流逝。

文星伊假装闭眼在沙发上熟睡，努力忽略在翻箱倒柜找抑制贴的金容仙。

还好刚刚我已经贴了………

白天出外景时，文星伊比工作人员还更担心金容仙的威亚，在正式开拍前检查了五六次，和动作指导一起辅佐金容仙。

整个剧组从开机那天，八卦之心就没消停过。

都在默默察觉她们是不是在恋爱…… 还建了个没有她俩的讨论群，上传一些工作照，不过这些工作照也侧面记录了金容仙和文星伊之间的感情变化。

场务A：“诶，你看这张照片，这个关心则乱的眼神”  
收音B：“这张更好磕好吗，俩个人吃同一个火龙果”

化妆C：“你们这些真的都弱爆了，刚刚文星伊在金容仙休息室里躺在她的大腿上”

场务D：“无图无真相”

服装E：“我证实！是真的”

导演：“你们都很闲吗？？”   
随后导演戴上墨镜，默默点原图保存图片，嘴角疯狂上扬。

全罗道的山林夜晚像一张墨画  
大大小小的帐篷围着几个篝火堆搭在半山腰上，剧组围坐在一起有说有笑地打着花牌，暖色的火光和冷艳皎洁月色配合深山景色轮番上演着重峦叠嶂。

金容仙抱着腿靠在树旁，文星伊看到她一个人坐在那里，便拿了条彩虹毯披在金容仙肩上。

“这里晚上怪冷的，刚刚问了经纪人，我们要明天才能回去呢”

“是啊” 金容仙裹了裹毯子，让出一个座位示意文星伊坐下来。

“委屈将就你了” 文星伊望着金容仙的侧脸说道

“之前还在零下三十度的雪山拍过呢，没关系的” 金容仙感受到脸颊上有一丝滚烫，大概是感受到了有人正在盯她盯地出神。

“不要看我了啦”

“我在看我自己而已”

“…………”

两个人就这样沉默了几分钟，文星伊用金容仙的声音打破了僵局。

“如果我可以拥有一个愿望，我希望我们永远不要换回来”

“为什么？？当我会上瘾吗” 金容仙诧异地转头看她

“我怕我们失去交集” 

金容仙一时凝噎，不知道回复什么好。

便用了开玩笑的语气打趣

“唉！我的魅力哦，不要爱上我的身躯和灵魂~”

“嗯，已经爱上了。” 

气温又降了，暧昧在缝隙中封藏，像是热浪在拍呼皮肤表层，连喘吸呼气都变得烫口。

时间真是个小气鬼，总是能亵渎毫无胜算的命运轮回转。

“我也是。”

那晚她们单独趁剧组的人入睡后，打着手电筒把固定帐篷的支架卸下来找了块远离他们的空地又搭了一个。

凭借着生涩的经验在帐篷中上演不可描述的画面，就算她们灵魂互换后天天做也没忘记那次失败的回忆。

“怎..怎么进去啊”

“就这样进来啊，你怎么这么笨”

“我.. 我不会… 要不你来.. ”

“我又没有！”

“这样..这样摆动吗..”

“你太慢了吧… 嗯… 快点.. ”

“怎么.. 怎么变快… ”

“笨蛋，我坐上来好了”

完


End file.
